bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōgō Kokubun Rankan
Shōgō Kokubun Rankan (称号こくぶん欄杆 Shougou kokubun rankan ; Eng Lit Translation, "Name written in the stars,") is the spellcaster specialist of the enforcer bodyguard unit under command of Shinshin who swears loyalty to Take Xanxus. Appearance: Shōgō protrays a muscular, average height and distributed man, with a stance that usually bears distinct signs of insanity and psychosis. Often found hunched over or crouched nearby, Shōgō displays nothing but almost a borderline madman who believes he has been chosen as a messenger in the heavens to proclaim everlasting pain and suffering to those around him. Shōgō has bright red hair that is splayed into two different directions combed up and behind him, almost a depraved clown version of devil's horns. He has two distinct tattoos on either cheek, for unknown reasons, they are bonded to his skin since childhood. One of his most seen costumes is that sleeveless pair of a burgundy shirt with playing card symbols on either pectoral area of his body, as well on his back, imitating the card sign of Jack, at times pasting his face and body in white to make it himself look more and more like that card sign, as well as look like a hellish appearing clown. He's often seen with playing cards, though in their own way, have special properties for his spells. Personality: Shōgō is a very twisted, demented man, by far the most unstable and pyschologically dangerously unpredictable, he will often take out his philosophical frustration on a hapless bystander without even thinking about it. No one knows if he was sane at one point in time, but whatever cracked the nut off the shell, he has truly believed that total destruction is the only way to cleanse the world for its evil actions, despite his own deranged and twisted deeds. Shōgō has been seen at odds with the other members of Dokueki because of this, only controlled by Shinshin's occasional stare of killing intent, something that has always soothed his ravings and crazes, feeling still the need of self preservation as he retains some humanity within himself. Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: Substantial Spiritual Power: Having been a part of the Tendan monastary as a monk and later on as a Zealot radical, Shōgō possesses substantially high Spiritual Power, using it with great and almost uncanny affect with his own techniques and spells, making him highly capable in the field of battle and tactics against his enemies. His Spiritual Pressure is said to "dance" along the nerves of his opponents, causing them to be incredibly unnerved at his sight and feel, as his vibes are incredibly haphazard. Kido Genius: Shōgō is incredibly talented in the arts of Kido, having developed many forms of his own involving spells and incantations, barriers and weapons, up to the ingenious devices known as Kido Rift Cards. Capable of preforming high level Kido spells without incantation with full power to back them up, he is said to be very useful to his own end, as he can lace in barrages of powerful spells and techniques against his enemies. Hakuda Specialist: Still retaining enough time to learn the arts of hand to hand combat within the monastary, Shōgō is quite skilled in fighting up close, capable of competing with highly capable of combatants who've disciplined and trained themselves earnestly within the arts, using his crazed and almost mindless form of combat to even out the odds against his enemies. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Kido Rift Cards: Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Shōgō's appearance is based off of the hit Anime character Hisoka. Quote(s):